


Video Games + Hangovers

by itsmyescape



Series: They say the world was built for two [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyescape/pseuds/itsmyescape
Summary: Game night was a lot of fun, but the hangover and the pounding in his head this morning, not so much. Bozer would much rather be at home right now, but he needs his car for work tomorrow. So here he was on this bright and early day, picking up his car from Mac and Riley's house instead of sleeping in his comfy bed with the curtains drawn shut.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: They say the world was built for two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153853
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Video Games + Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble about Mac and Riley's relationship from Bozer's point of view. Hope you guys like it!

The cab pulled out of the driveway as Bozer walked towards Mac’s house. Despite Bozer’s irritable mood, a small smile tugged at his lips as a few more memories from the night before started coming back to him. The team thought it’d be a good idea to hold a game night since they’d have the next day off from work. A day off that was long overdue if Bozer said so himself. All of his friends were pretty competitive when it came to game night, but things got hilariously heated when Russ and Desi started fighting over the title for best bartender.

During their last mission, Desi and Russ had went undercover as bartenders. While Russ was more skilled at serving good drinks, people were mesmerized with Desi’s bar tricks like throwing up and catching bottles that were sometimes lit with fire. With the type of show Desi had put on it was easy to believe she was a bartender, but one sip of the drinks she made quickly cleared that misconception. _Except for Desi, apparently_. She thought her drinks were pretty good and really took a liking to playing bartender even after the mission was successfully completed _._

Which is why last night everyone was forced to taste the concoctions Russ and Desi brewed up to see who, in fact, was the more skilled bartender. Desi’s drinks, if you can call them that, did not taste the greatest, but damn did they get you drunk. Soon they were all having too much fun playing mixologists and serving their drinks to one another that the competition was completely forgotten. They all shared an Uber home because none of them were in any shape to get behind the wheel.

Game night was a lot of fun, but the hangover and the pounding in his head this morning, not so much. He would much rather be at home right now, but he needs his car for work tomorrow. So here he was on this bright and early day, picking up his car instead of sleeping in his comfy bed with the curtains drawn shut.

When Bozer texted earlier to see if it was okay for him to drop by, Riley said she’d leave the door unlocked for him. Bozer closed the front door behind him and as he walked towards the kitchen, he called out to his friends. “Hey guys! I-.”

Before Bozer could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by someone shushing him. For a second, the agent thought something was wrong and his instincts immediately put him on guard. That was until he turned toward the living room and saw Riley chilling on the couch facing the TV. She didn’t even turn to greet at him. _Rude._

Sporting her favourite lazy day tights and an oversized Metallica t-shirt, Riley looked perfectly at home with a controller in hand, laying on Mac’s couch. _Correction_. Mac and Riley’s couch now. Riley moved in a few weeks ago after about a year of dating Mac.

When Mac and Riley first announced they were moving in together, Bozer couldn’t help but smile, not only because he was happy but because of the irony of the whole situation. When Riley first came into their lives, she had fit in so quickly and perfectly with the group that he had once offered her to come live in the same house she now lives in. Back then Riley had refused saying she was looking for a place that would be just hers, a home. And now she had found one with Mac in that very house. It’s funny how things came full circle.

However, happy was not the word he’d use to describe his mood right now. “Why are you shushing me?”

“Would you be quiet.” Riley whispered yelled, still not bothering to turn back to look at Bozer. Once Riley had a controller in her hand, there was barely anything that could force her attention away from the screen.

Bozer wasn’t sure what was going on, but he whispered back, just to be on the safe side. “Good to see you to Riley. I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Bozer remarked with a little sass and sarcasm.

“Hmm,” was Riley’s only reply as she continued playing.

“Can’t believe a game is more important than turning around to greet your best friend who’s come bearing donuts.” Bozer whispered as he pocketed his car keys that were sitting on the counter and then walked toward her. He still didn’t understand why they were whispering.

_Oh. Never mind._

Bozer now stood by the fireplace, staring at the couch. The couch on which both Riley and Mac were laying. Well Riley was laying on the couch, Mac was comfortably laying on top of her, peacefully sleeping. Riley was slouched against the armrest with her legs spread across the edge of the couch. Mac was settled between Riley and the back of the couch, probably to avoid crushing his girlfriend, with his legs tangled with hers. Mac used Riley as pillow by laying his head on her stomach and wrapping his arms around her. _MacGyver, always improvising._ This allowed Riley to rest the controller in her hands on his back while he slept, and she played her video game.

Riley finally paused her game and turned towards Bozer. Her game face was quickly overtaken by a questioning smile as she whispered, “donuts?”

Bozer gasped, putting one hand over his heart and raising the box of donuts with the other. “Oh wow, really? You pause the game for donuts but not me, your best friend, your elder brother? I am deeply offended.” Then held up a hand before Riley could counter his claim of being the older sibling and whisper yelled, “for shame Miss Davis. For shame!”

Riley couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s theatrics but quickly stilled, trying not to wake her boyfriend up from his nap.

Both of them stared at Mac as Bozer questioned her. “I’m guessing sleeping beauty here is the reason we’re whispering?”

Riley smiled and bent down to place a kiss against his hair. “He’s sleeping off his hangover, like I’m sure you did too.”

“Yeah.” Bozer huffed out. “Last night will definitely be memorable for a long time. That is, what I can remember of it.”

Bozer and Riley began laughing again as they remembered their antics from the night before but were trying to be quieter this time. But both of them stopped as they heard Mac’s voice come out a little hoarse and muffled against Riley’s stomach. “I thought sleeping beauty was supposed to be awakened with a true love’s kiss?”

Riley’s smile widened while Bozer shook his head. “Did I miss the memo where we decided we’re just not doing greetings anymore? Hello to you too, Mac.” Bozer said with just a bit of exasperation but the smile on his face told them he wasn’t really upset. Mac’s only reply was a wave of his hand before wrapping it around Riley again.

Riley chuckled, “you’re awake.”

Mac still looked groggy but managed to open his eyes just enough to look up at Riley. Riley put the controller onto the coffee table and slid down the couch, pulling Mac up towards her. “I can totally fix the kiss thing, beautiful.” Mac couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at that before bending down to kiss her.

Bozer had never seen Mac let anyone take care of him like this until he and Riley finally got together. Even then, it was slow going. He was really glad to see Mac let Riley in a little more each day and vice versa. He was truly happy for them, but it didn’t mean he had to stand here to witness all this.

“Aww true love’s kiss.” Bozer teased. “Well, I got my car keys, so I guess I’ll be going?”

Mac and Riley both looked up at Bozer, looking just a tiny bit embarrassed. Riley spoke up first as Mac went back to staring at his girlfriend. “Sorry Bozer! It’s just nice to finally have a day to ourselves. And thank you for the donuts!”

Bozer just smiled. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. I’ll leave you guys to it.”

“Thanks, Boze!” Mac replied without taking his eyes off Riley.

As Bozer turned to walk out, the last thing he saw was Mac get more comfortable as he kissed and nuzzled into the crook of Riley’s neck. Riley ran her fingers through Mac’s hair and stroked his back as she also closed her eyes, settling in for another nap.

Bozer couldn’t help but smile as he closed the front door behind him and walked towards his car. He was truly happy seeing his two best friends show one another the love, care and respect they deserved. Moreover, he was thrilled that they found it with each other because if there is one thing Bozer knew for certain, it was that Mac and Riley’s love was the forever kind.

And they were definitely on the right track, another nap was an excellent idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea had popped into my head about Mac and Riley's relationship from Bozer's point of view. So now this has turned into a series. I might add more to it, maybe from the perspectives of other Phoenix team members, but I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one! I would love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
